Electronics demand more integrated circuits in an integrated circuit package while paradoxically providing less physical space in the system for the increased integrated circuits content. Some technologies primarily focus on integrating more functions into each integrated circuit. Other technologies focus on stacking these integrated circuits into a single package. While these approaches provide more functions within an integrated circuit, they do not fully address the requirements for lower height, smaller space, and cost reduction.
Modern electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, location based services devices, servers, and storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever-shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new package technologies while others focus on improving the existing package technologies. Research and development in the existing package technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Existing packaging technologies struggle to cost effectively meet the ever-demanding integration of today's integrated circuits and packages.
Numerous package approaches stack multiple integrated circuit dice, package-in-package (PIP), or a combination thereof. The electrical connections to the each of the stacked integrated circuit require space typically formed by spacers, such as silicon or interposers. Current spacers require additional steps and structures increasing manufacturing costs and decreasing manufacturing yields. These spacers also limit the amount of height reduction.
Multi-chip packages whether vertically or horizontally arranged, can also present problems because they usually must be assembled before the integrated circuit and integrated circuit connections can be tested. Thus, when integrated circuits are mounted and connected in a multi-chip module, individual integrated circuits and connections cannot be tested individually, and it is not possible to identify known-good-die (“KGD”) before being assembled into larger circuits. Consequently, conventional multi-chip packages lead to assembly process yield problems. This fabrication process, which does not identify KGD, is therefore less reliable and more prone to assembly defects.
Moreover, multi-chip packages provide integration solutions for packing more integrated circuits and components into a single package. However, market driven requirements continue to drive conventional multi-chip packages to smaller and smaller form factors.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package-in-package system providing smaller form factor, low cost manufacturing, improved yield, improved reliability, and greater flexibility to offer more functionality and fewer footprints on the printed circuit board. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.